ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Redecorating the Mertzes' Apartment
Previous episode: The French Revue Next episode: Too Many Crooks http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Happiness.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PaintFeathers.jpg Plot Lucy wants to help Ethel redecorate the Mertzes' apartment, because she knows that Ethel is ashamed at how the apartment looks, enough so that Ethel never wants to hold club meetings at her place. The foursome all are enjoying the renovation, but soon, mishaps occur, everyone blames Lucy, and the Mertzes' apartment seems ruined. But there is a happy ending. The Ricardos' buy new furniture (yes, again!), and the Mertzes' get the Ricardos' old furniture. The only downside? The mink stole Lucy couldn't wait for Ricky to buy her wholesale? The mink money went to the expense of buying the new furniture and fixing the Mertzes' apartment. Trivia *This is one of the few times that Lucille Ball completely messes up one of her lines. She was supposed to say "paint the apartment and re-upholster the old furniture," but she slipped and said, "paint furniture and re-upholster the old furniture." It was thanks to Desi Arnaz's quick thinking and ad-libbing of the line "I didn't hear you" that the scene was able to go on. *Fred wants the apartment to be painted orange. We never do find out what color the chosen paint was. *In the final scene, where Lucy and Ethel are sitting on Lucy's new furniture, you can still see rogue feathers from the previous scene floating around. *A very cute still from this episode of Lucy hugging Ricky, showing her love and excitement for the mink stole, has been printed on lots of Lucy merchandise. The still has been titled "happiness" and "the big squeeze." So, if you've ever wondered what happiness looks like, simply watch this episode! *The set designer at the time, Ted Offenbecker, didn't like the Ricardo's sectional couch set of furniture, so that is what inspired this episode to be written. Also, the writers thought it would be best to give Fred and Ethel some better-looking furniture, so that scenes could take place in the Mertz's apartment more, for a fresh look. *We learn that Mrs. Trumbull always babysits Little Ricky for free. *We hear Ethel singing "Lily of the Valley" from the "Pleasant Peasant" operetta when she's setting up to play cards with the Ricardos. * This is the third of four living room set changes, but it is also the one that lasts longest- from season 3 (8 episodes in) to season 6 (10 episodes from the end of the series, when they move to the country and spend $3500.00 on the final living room set!!). Quotes *Lucy: Did I thank you properly the mink stole? Ricky: Yes, but do it again. You've got the best thank you's in town! *Ricky: After all, I'm gettin' it wholesale. Lucy: Shhh! No one's supposed to know that but you, me, and the mink. *Lucy: Ricky is giving me something, something that every woman has always wanted from her husband. Ethel: A divorce? *Ethel: (after seeing Lucy pantomime "stole") Ricky's giving you a burglar to wear around your neck?! *Lucy: Come on, Ethel. Think, think! It rhymes with "think"! *Ricky: Every time you have that club meeting here, it takes you two days to get ready for it, two days to get over it, and the place is a mess while they're here. *Ethel: Well, you don't expect to stay dressed like that, do you? Fred: Well, from the tone of your voice, I guess I don't! *Ricky: (sees Fred in his undershirt) Fred, you didn't have to get all dressed up for us! *Lucy: Well, the way apartment looks- let's face it. It's sort of... Oh, what's the word I'm looking for? Ethel: I don't use that kind of language. *Lucy: Look at that chair- it's all lumpy and sags in the wrong places. Ethel: So does Fred! *Ethel: Don't you "honeybunch" me, you penny-pinching old goat! Fred: WHO'S a penny-pinching old goat?! Ethel: If the penny fits, pinch it! *Ricky: "Paint the furniture and upholster the old furniture"? Lucy: Yes. Ricky: You mean "paint the apartment and upholster the old furniture"? Lucy: Yes. Ricky: I didn't hear you! *Ricky: Are you sure you know what you're doin'? Lucy: Sure! We painted ourselves, didn't we? Ricky: Well, YOU did, anyway. *Ethel: What happened to your mink stole? Lucy: (referring to new couch/furniture) We're sitting on it... ﻿